Perfección Bicolor
by Shiori Sinclair
Summary: "Akashi siempre es calmado y amable… también tiene talento y es popular. Pero a veces mira a los demás tan fríamente… No, por lo menos pienso que solo en los demás. Entonces… ¿Cuál es el Akashi de verdad?" / One-shot / MidoAka /


Disclaimer: Los personajes de KnB le pertenecen a Fujimaki-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados para escribir esto :D.

* * *

 ** _Perfección Bicolor_**

— "Akashi siempre es calmado y amable... también tiene talento y es popular. Pero a veces mira a los demás tan fríamente... No, por lo menos pienso que solo en los demás. Entonces... ¿Cuál es el Akashi de verdad?" —pensaba Midorima al caminar junto al pelirrojo. Tenía una mirada fría en ese momento, mientras hablaba de hacer que Haizaki dejase el equipo.

Midorima ya lo había notado antes, era como si dentro de ese pequeño cuerpecito estuviesen dos personas diferentes. La una amable y calmada, la otra fría y autoritaria. ¿Cuál de las dos era el Akashi real? No estaba seguro todavía de eso.

Nadie más aparte de él parecía notarlo. Todos lo veían igual, como si fuese el mismo de siempre. Quizás era porque no lo conocían bien, o al menos no tan bien como lo conocía él.

Al dejar Nijimura su puesto de capitán Akashi fue quien tomó su lugar, convirtiéndose Midorima en vice capitán. Cada que tenían reuniones de capitán y vice capitán de equipo, lo único que hacían era jugar shogi. Una y otra vez, el megane intentaba ganarle siendo en vano ya que hasta el momento había perdido todas las partidas. Pero le gustaba ver la sonrisa de Akashi al hacer la jugada final.

Esa hermosa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba ver siempre le sacaba un leve sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa también.

— "Es muy lindo..." —se decía al verlo. Aunque cada vez se le hacía más difícil el recordar esa sonrisa. Ahora veía cada vez más seguido esa fría mirada en sus ojos, pero aun así veía a su Akashi en sueños. — "Es perfecto."

Para Midorima, Akashi Seijuro era la perfección en persona. Era perfecto para él, y se había dado cuenta de que eran bastante compatibles.

Seijuro le sonreía de una forma cálida solo a él, su mirada era tranquila, sus movimientos elegantes. Pero todo cambiaba cuando aparecía _él_. Seguía siendo de elegantes movimientos, pero su mirada era de hielo y su sonrisa distinta.

— "¿Alguna vez me habrá mirado de esa forma?"—

No recordaba haber sentido sobre sí esa mirada, esa era solo para los demás. Aquella mirada cálida y tranquila era solo suya. Al igual que esa sonrisa que tenía al terminar una partida de shogi y ganarle.

Midorima iba enamorándose lentamente de las dos personalidades de Akashi, pero era más posesivo con Oreshi, él era solo suyo.

* * *

Había pasado algún tiempo ya, la copa de invierno había finalizado con Seirin coronándose como campeón. Midorima lo vió durante ese partido.

— "Has vuelto Akashi"—

Después de la ceremonia de clausura, los equipos de la Kiseki no Sedai decidieron reunirse para celebrar la victoria de Seirin, ya que se lo merecían. Se pusieron de acuerdo en ir al Maji a por las hamburguesas favoritas de Kagami y la Malteada de vainilla de Kuroko, los Ases del equipo.

Los milagros se sentaron junto a Kagami y Kuroko mientras el resto de los equipos se dividieron en las mesas siguientes.

Midorima se encontraba sentado frente a Akashi, a su lado se encontraban Murasakibara, Himuro y Aomine. Frente a ellos y junto al pelirrojo estaban Kise, Kuroko y Kagami hablando animadamente.

Midorima mantenía sus ojos fijos en los rojizos irises de Akashi, a lo que este se sintió un poco incómodo pero le sostuvo la mirada. Ninguno de los dos notó que los demás habían hecho silencio al darse cuenta de la situación entre el capitán y vice capitán de la Kiseki no Sedai.

El primero en hacerlo fue Akashi, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y en un suave movimiento inclinó la cabeza hacia la izquierda. Midorima siguió con la mirada ese gesto y al hacerlo notó que todos los observaban. Sonrojado giró la cabeza hacia otra mesa.

Kise, Kagami y Aomine estallaron en carcajadas. Midorima aun los observaba por el rabillo del ojo. El rubio se acercó al oído de Akashi y le susurró algo. El pelirrojo lo escuchaba atento como si realmente le interesase lo que el modelo decía. Habían empezado a conversar, incluso Kise se había dado la vuelta hacia el pelirrojo, dándole la espalda a Kuroko.

Eso lo molestó mucho, estaban muy cerca para su gusto.

— ¡Aléjate de Akashi, nanodayo! —dijo en tono lo suficientemente alto como para ganarse la atención de todos los de la mesa y los que estaban cerca.

El silencio se hizo presente y todas las miradas se posaron en él. Así se mantuvieron hasta que Akashi rompió ese silencio diciendo que tenía que retirarse. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Midorima.

Nadie creía lo que acababan de ver. Los labios de Akashi se encontraban posados sobre los del megane. Ambos sintieron el flash del celular de Kise al sacarles una foto y luego los murmullos de sorpresa de todos. Unos segundos después Akashi se alejó con una sonrisa curvada en los labios.

— Salió perfecta Akashicchi~ —sonrió victorioso Kise enseñándole la foto. — Enseguida te la mando por Bluetooth~

— Gracias Ryouta.

Midorima que aún no salía de su sorpresa lo hizo al escuchar al pelirrojo decirle: "Deberíamos reunirnos a jugar shogi uno de estos días, Shintarou."

— ¿Por qué fue eso Akashi? —le preguntó antes de que se fuera.

— Necesitaba un nuevo fondo de pantalla. —respondió Akashi enseñándole la pantalla de su celular, con la foto del beso como fondo. — Nos vemos.

La algarabía volvió a la mesa una vez que el pelirrojo se hubo retirado, todos estaban empeñados en molestar al megane que ya estaba rojo como tomate. Incluso sus compañeros de equipo se unieron.

Al salir del Maji y antes de despedirse, Midorima se acercó al rubio y en un susurro le preguntó. —Kise... ¿Me podrías pasar la foto, nanodayo?

— Claro que sí, Midorimacchi~ después de todo, Akashicchi dijo que quería que tú también la tuvieras y me pidió que te la enviara.

Pronto la foto estaba en el celular del megane, que estaba que se alejaba cada vez más de los demás. Kise le dio alcance para decirle una última cosa.

— Akashicchi dijo que te espera en su casa el fin de semana.

— Dile que ahí estaré. —respondió en un susurró y se fue lo más rápido que pudo, como alma que se la lleva el diablo.

El resto de los milagros y sus equipos se fueron caminando despacio mientras hablaban de variados temas.

— Ki-chan~ —lo llamó Kazunari. Tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. — ¿Me pasas la foto de Shin-chan~?

— Claro Takaocchi, pero ¿para que la quieres? —cuestionó adivinando que quizás no sería nada bueno para su amigo peliverde.

Takao no respondió, pero la expresión de su rostro lo decía todo.

* * *

Cuando Midorima entró al gimnasio de Shutoku se encontró con sus superiores y los demás miembros del club tratando de reprimir la risa.

Takao se le acercó y puso en sus manos un abanico algo grande, con la foto que le había tomado Kise impresa en él.

— Para que se lo regales a tu novio, Shin-chan~

Midorima se lamentaba no haber comprado un objeto de la suerte más grande, estando en último lugar del Oha Asa y con un pequeño Lucky Ítem no iba a contrarrestar todo eso. El gimnasio entero estalló en risas.

— ¡TAKAO!

* * *

Bien :D Espero que les gustara~

Nos vemos~ Gracias por leer~


End file.
